


「木户孝允5.26祭」「银桂」旧梦不失

by nedeehtnilived



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nedeehtnilived/pseuds/nedeehtnilived
Summary: 警告：高杉死亡提及/历史无关、有借梗/时间线在702话之后





	「木户孝允5.26祭」「银桂」旧梦不失

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：高杉死亡提及/历史无关、有借梗/时间线在702话之后

对于桂时常以各种理由闯入万事屋坂田银时已经习惯了。虽然有时候只是来蹭饭，有的时候还要付出额外的窗户修理费，但是看在他承包了神乐十年的醋昆布和定春的狗粮的份上，把他直接一个倒栽葱从屋里扔出去显然不是一个明智的选择。

但是桂大半夜把银时直接从窗户里扯出去喝酒大概也就这么几次。

桂并不喜欢喝酒。倒不是说他不胜酒力之类的，该是以酒会友（tao hua）的时候也从没见他做的差过。银时一边迷迷糊糊的跟着桂避开自家屋顶上几篇松垮的瓦片，一边想到。但是光说对酒的兴味，远比不上自己和坂本，也不如高杉。

嘛嘛，假发就是那种就算苦手的事情只要认定了必须要去做也一定会做好的人，所以这么多年也早就学会喝酒了。

像银桑我就不一样啦，比如说假发最近一直往家里带的苦瓜，我可是碰都不会勉强自己去碰的，不过卡古拉和新八叽也不喜欢，说明这才是正常人类和天人的基本素养，只有那个脑子里全是假发的人才会喜欢这种苦唧唧的东西。（致敬lofter青词太太《半生瓜》）

夜风把银时的睡意吹散的差不多了。

借着月光他可以看见不远处还有几处残垣断壁没有修缮，大概是觉得本来就很破旧了就另觅他处了。这个时间点，除了吉原以外店铺大多关门歇业了，然而他往原本吉原敞开的天顶一眺，却没有看见熟悉的灯火通明的景象。（致敬lofter回云太太《无梦之梦》）

“两年缓冲期到了啊。”

“没想到你还挺关心政/事。”

“我本来确实不知道，但是月咏来找过我了。”

“找你来说服我收回成命吗。”

“两年前确实如此，但最近是来让我替她们向你道谢的。”

桂转向银时，眼神里有一丝疑惑。

“把吉原改造成商业街的提议是你提的吧。我可不认为大久保会有那么好心。”

“那个家伙最多就想着怎么把这个鱼龙混杂的地方端掉而已。”

银时当年作为长州的战功显赫者也是出席过一些宴会的，面孔那么几张，也都熟悉。

桂用手托着腮，扑哧一声笑了出来，“喂喂，吐槽大久保一般是我这边的台词吧。”

“但是在这一点上，我和大久保的意见是一致的。吉原作为原天人财产，人流量又大，如果天人对地球图谋不轨的话，作为跳板和藏身处都再合适不过了。”

“对她们来说，不管如何，关闭吉原都不是什么好事吧，只不过是稍微做的漂亮一些，就值得被感谢吗。”

银时把杯中的酒一饮而尽：“她们也明白的。现在推行一夫一妻制，吉原的生意必然一天不如一天，就算她们不要紧，晴太君肯定是要走出去的，还不如当断则断。”

“大家并不是抗拒改变，而是害怕被抛弃。害怕那种被迫改变以后发现前方没有路的感觉。”

桂突然抖了一下，一边小声说了句有点冷啊，一边把自己蜷得更紧了些。

“鬼兵队。。。真的没有更好的解决方法了吗。”

“还记得那个耳机男说的话吗。鬼兵队没有高杉的话根本就是一盘散沙。”

“河上万斋。”桂纠正道。

“啊对，你帮他追封了自然记得他的名字。”

“虽然他身边的大将都是被他自身的魅力所吸引而来的，但是手下的小喽啰也多得是混饭吃的。”

“本来以为可以用维新功臣的名号混一辈子饭吃的，结果要弄什么四民平等，连武士身份都没了，自然不会罢休。”

“但是他们想要的俸禄补偿，新政/府实在是没有余力去支付了，而且他们确实也没有别的方法来养活自己。这就是银时你所说的被抛弃吗。”

银时发现桂的眼神聚焦到了他先前所见的残垣上。

“你已经做到最好了。不然高杉手下的小姑娘肯定是第一个跳出来的。”

他倒是有心想要打趣，但话到嘴边总觉不妥。

“你还别说。那个时候她可是真的想要杀了我们啊。”桂不知道自己说出这句话的时候到底是个什么心情。

银时当然知道桂指的是哪个时候。

自己的刀从正面穿过高杉的胸膛，而同时另一把刀从高杉的背后刺出，金属刀尖上的殷红就在眼前滴落。

时至今日，他们依旧没有搞清楚到底是哪把刀才是致命一击。

月亮间歇性的从疾行的云中间露出脸来。

银时想起上一次在这个地方喝酒的时候月亮比今天圆。

大概是南鬼兵队叛/乱者被处/决的那天晚上。

他突然像发现对方的小心思一般笑了起来。“喂假发，你不会以为在事成定局了之后我就不会砍了你吧。”

“如果我想砍你的话，不管结局是可以改变还是不能改变，我可是都会砍的。”

“但是你并没有变，所以我也没有理由砍你。”

沉默。

想着“你的吐槽呢赶紧给我跟上啊”的银时凑过去，听见了规律的呼吸声。

这家伙什么时候睡着了啊？

楼下万事屋内突然传来一声巨响，定春发现了某只熟悉的白色外星生物的闯入，熟练地把它压在了身下。

神乐也一脚踹开了壁橱的门。（银时：听声音像是踹掉了）

银时抱起桂翻身进了屋，以免里面的三个非人类造成更大的破坏。

“啊啊小银，你竟然在外面偷吃假发！”

银时眼疾手快捂住了她的嘴，“吵醒了就吃不到了啊！”

**Author's Note:**

> 渐渐银魂化的一篇短打。。。
> 
> 我个人理解里银时到了新时代其实并不是被遗留在过去的人，但是桂可能会因为以前银时比较懒散的态度而误解，因此选择不经常与他分享新时代的一些事情，甚至刻意以与旧时代相同的态度来和万事屋交流（比如跳窗和蹭饭），以保有一种天真无邪的色彩。
> 
> 操控高杉身体的是虚


End file.
